Gabe Reynolds
'Gabe Reynolds '''is one of the main protagonists in ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. He will return as the potential main protagonist in the third and final film, Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. He is partners with Russell Griffin and is portrayed by Gabe S. Jurassic Shark II Gabe makes his debut in the film when him and Russell, both armed with guns despite Chase's orders to use Nerf guns, head to the walking trail. There, they search for the shark for several minutes before stopping at the scene of the original shark's death. While looking in the area, the Hammerhead attacks them, and a battle breaks out. Gabe suggests that they retreat, as the Hammerhead shows no signs of weakness. Soon after the Hammerhead incident, Russell and Gabe catch the Bull Shark in Bradford Cul-De-Sac, with Russell explaining his idea of how they can make more money off of the sharks by placing them in a secured exhibit. Although Gabe disagrees and compares it to the events of the Isla Nublar Incident, he decides to help Russell. Later, they bring the Bull Shark behind Chase's elementary school, where Russell shows Gabe where they would build the exhibit. While they talk, the InGen employee releases the Bull Shark, and it pursues Russell and Gabe across the soccer field before Gabe tricks it into stunning itself by crashing into a fence. Russell also has Gabe obtain the Crocodile Shark's body, which is still operating after Chase and Eddie supposedly killed it. Him and Russell then hunt down and catch the Hammerhead Shark using a stunning device. The park is completed on May 24, 2014, and is scheduled to open the following night. After Russell hears that the sharks have escaped, he returns to his house with Gabe to gather their weapons before heading to Bradford Cul-De-Sac. Upon arriving, Chase and Eddie discuss a plan of attack before dispersing. The Hammerhead Shark then finds Russell and Gabe, and they fight it for several minutes before it retreats. Dan Bruines then arrives, and after they greet him, Gabe goes to the walking trail to find the Crocodile Shark. He winds up finding it, and pursues it through the walking trail and into the woods near Chase's house. There, he briefly fights it before decapitating it. Gabe later appears alongside Russell in the cul-de-sac, where they fight the Hammerhead Shark before seemingly killing it - only for it to rise up again and attack them. Russell and Gabe then retreat back to Chase's house. After killing Quinn, Russell leads Dan and Chase to Gabe and Jimmy, and the group heads to the swingset to stage a final attempt to kill the Hammerhead. At the swingset, Gabe waits under Russell, as he furiously beats the shark while trying to formulate a plan with Chase. After Russell asks Jimmy for a swing, Jimmy drops the swing to the ground, and Gabe gives it to Russell. Russell puts the swing in the shark's mouth while Gabe holds onto the chains, preventing the shark from moving so that Chase and go inside to deactivate it. However, the shark veers back, and Gabe loses his grip on the chains. Angered that Chase is inside the shark, Gabe impulsively holds Russell at gunpoint when he has the idea of killing it with a pocketknife. Russell secures the Hammerhead Shark again, with Gabe holding onto the chains to keep it pressed against the swingset. This allows Russell to cut open the shark's head and tear out its brain, and the shark dies. Russell, Gabe and Jimmy gather around the shark, and Chase emerges from its mouth, alive. When Gabe brings up what they should do with the shark's body, Chase tells Russell to call the police, despite everyone then finding out about the sharks and leaving the Shark Hunters without a purpose. Ultimately, Russell agrees and calls the police, and they later take away the Hammerhead's body. Gabe then appears in the final scene, calling Russell to convince him to quit the Shark Hunters. After persuading him to abandon the cause, with Russell saying that they're the only people to fight the sharks, he finally quits. However, Gabe then senses that something really bad is going to happen, to which Russell tells him to stay clear of the sharks and the Shark Hunters. Gabe agrees, and agrees to see him in an hour. The film ends with Gabe walking down the sidewalk before the screen fades to black. While he is still friends with Russell, his partnership with the rest of the Shark Hunters is unknown. Also, just like the other Shark Hunters, his reputation and future have both become uncertain. Jurassic Shark III Gabe has been confirmed to return as one of the main protagonists of Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. It is possible that he will act as the film's main protagonist. The character appeared in the film's first official teaser poster, standing in a dirt road in the middle of the woods. Trivia *Gabe was originally set to briefly reprise the role in ''Jurassic Shark: Redemption ''before the film was cancelled. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:2013 SS7 Storyline Category:Starscream7 Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2014 SS7 Storyline Category:2015 SS7 Storyline Category:Shark Hunters